The Way to Eden (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 3 Original Airdate: 1969-02-21 Production Number: PRODUCTION NUMBER Year: 2269 Stardate: 5832.3 Story by: Michael Richards and Arthur Heinemann Teleplay by: Arthur Heinemann Directed by: David Alexander The Enterprise picks up a group of renegades who have rejected modern technological life to search for the mythical planet Eden. Summary SUMMARY Background Information * The character of Irina Galliulin was originally to be Joanna McCoy, daughter of Dr. McCoy, and to have a love interest with Captain Kirk, but that script was later rejected. Joanna was also supposed to appear in an episode in season four, but again, it was not to be. * Brief cuts of the surface of Eden were shots reused of the planet from Shore Leave. * To create reaction shots of Kirk that were not filmed, several shots of William Shatner are repeated, printed backwards. * Charles Napier wrote some of the songs he sings in this episode. Although this episode has dated poorly compared to many of the original 'Star Trek' episodes, some of the lyrics are rather nice. * In the scene in which Spock plays his Vulcan harp for Adam (this episode is the last time he will play the instrument), the background music for Uhura's song from Charlie X is recycled. * In his conversation with Sevrin, Spock refers to HQ as "Federation", rather than "The Federation." * One of the interesting predictions of this episode is that sterile, technological societies can lead to development of virulent bacterial strains-- this has indeed come to pass in our time with bacteria that are resistant to antibiotics. * Sulu still lists botany as his hobby of choice. * Watch Roger Holloway jamming to the music on the bridge, one of his few opportunities to emote in the series. * Many fans have reacted negatively to this episode because of Spock's jam session with the young rebels, however, he himself points out that he identifies with them because he also feels like an outsider. Memorable Quotes * "I'm gonna click my heels and jump for joy, I got a clean bill of health from Dr. McCoy." - Adam Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Walter Koenig as Chekov * George Takei as Sulu * Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel Guest Stars * Elizabeth Rogers as Palmer * Skip Homeier as Sevrin * Charles Napier as Adam * Mary-Linda Rapelye as Irina * Victor Brandt as Tongo Rad * Deborah Downey as Mavig (Girl #1) * Phyllis Douglas as Girl #2 * Roger Holloway as Lemli (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) References acid; Aurora; Aurora type; Auxiliary Control Center; Catulla; Catullan; Catullan ambassador; Eden; Herbert; Palmer, Lieutenant; Romulans; Romulan Neutral Zone; Starfleet Academy; Synthococcus novae; Tiburon; Typhoid Mary; United Federation of Planets; Vulcan lute Way to Eden, The de:Die Reise nach Eden